Pright Academy
by obsessandfangirl
Summary: Very much like your typical SSBB High fanfiction, along with Peach, Zelda, Marth, Ike, Link, Midna, Roy, Daisy and Rosalina, this just has some characters that are outside of the Nintendo universe all attending a high school called Pright Academy. Here you can read along through the different adventures they have trying to graduate and become a princess or a knight.
1. Getting Acquainted

_From the boys POV_

"Hey guys wake up!" Marth screamed at his brothers. "Today is our first day of school at Pright Academy. Aren't you guys excited?"

"Marth, dude it's 6:30 in the morning, why are you waking us up so early?" Ike responded with an attitude. "Are you _that_ excited for school?"

"I am actually." He said with pride. "I was so excited I couldn't get any sleep."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me. Aren't you the one that said we didn't have to be there until 7:50? We still have like a good 45 minutes."

"Well I figured you guys need a head start because y'all dress slow, and we are walking there. Soo we need to leave early. Just in case we get lost."

A yawn is heard from the other side of the room. "What''s happening why is everyone up so early?" Link asks rustling around to get out from under the covers.

"Because Marth over here wanted to give us a _head start_." Ike said.

"Come on, it's already 6:45 get dressed I don't want us to be late."

"Fine fine calm down. Come on Link, get up." Ike ordered.

Link groaned.

* * *

_From the girls POV_

"Hey Daisy I didn't walk all the way to your house for nothing! Wake up!" Peach yelled as she barged in her bestfriend's house. "Today is the first day of school and I am _sooo_ not trying to be late. On top of that we still have to get Rosalina."

"Woah, woah, woah, hold the phone. How did you get in my house?" Daisy asked her.

"That's the least of my problems right now just get dressed!" She yelled at her.

"Pause, wait a minute. You can't just waltz into my house unannounced, And then have the nerve to tell me to get dressed. Missy getting dressed is the LAST thing I will do!" She yelled back at Peach.

"Hey guys are you ready for school?" Rosalina says popping out of the clear blue sky.

"You're here finally Rosalina. Come on we gotta go, we're gonna be late." Peach said.

"Did I miss something here? First y'all walk up in my house, then tell me to get dressed like what the fuck? It just better be a special occasion!" Daisy said to Rosalina and Peach.

"IT IS! Don't you know today is the first day of school?!" Peach yelled at her again.

"Yea Daisy, today is our first day at Pright Academy." Rosalina added in.

"Pright Academy? What the heck is that?" She asked.

"It's a high school training young women and men to become princesses and knights." Rosalina responded. "Didn't you get a letter in the mail? You should've known about it."

"I don't check my mail."

"Well….." Rose paused. "Come on! You'll love it!"

"Fine, let me put my dress on."

"It's about time, we've wasted at least 20 minutes talking! Hurry! Or we're gonna be late!" Peach said in a rush.

* * *

_At the school_

"Finally we made it." Marth said with a little be of attitude. "Any longer and we would've been late."

"Hmmph, says the guy who stayed up all night." Ike scoffed.

"So guys where do we go?" Link asked.

"The letter said everybody is supposed to meet in the cafeteria." Marth responded. "And in there we wait for the announcements."

"Studied the heck out of that letter didn't you?" Ike said jokingly.

-_- "Shut up." Marth said.

"Alrighty then, cafeteria it is!" Link said excited.

* * *

_In the cafeteria_

"Alright girls we're finally here, time to show off my charm." Peach said seductively.

"That's funny, considering you were such a drama queen earlier." Rosalina chuckled at her.

"Screw her bitchy attitude, where are the boys at?" Daisy said looking around. "I say it's time to MINGLE! Talk to you later girls." She walks off.

"Yeah see you later Peach." Rosalina walks off.

"Well then, I guess I should be friends with more girls first. After all, In Peach's Guide to Life, more girlfriends = more guyfriends. I'll try those two girls standing over there." Peach says talking to herself. She walks over to the girls. "Hi there my name is Peach. What's your names?"

"Hi there Peach, my name is Katara." Said the 1st girl. She had long dark hair, it flowed behind her like a waterfall and her dress was blue and white.

"And my name is Zelda, nice to meet you." Said the 2nd girl. Her hair was long also, she was blonde. She was wearing a purple dress.

"Your names are really pretty." Peach said. "Do you know how long we are supposed to wait in the lunchroom?"

"No but in the meantime, let's try and make more friends." Katara said cheerfully.

"Yea more girlfriends = more guyfriends, let's go." Zelda added in.

"I can see we are going to be great friends. Lol let's go." Peach said.

* * *

"I see no cute boys around. I'm starting to get disappointed." Daisy said still looking around. While she is looking around she steps on someone's foot.

"Excuse me miss, that was my foot you stepped on." Said the girl. She looked so royal and preppy, like she came from a rich country. _She looks spoiled_, Daisy thought.

Daisy put her hand behind her head nervously. "Sorry my bad, I'm boyhunting. I'll be more careful of where I'm walking."

"Boyhunting you say? That sounds more fun then acting like a pampered princess. Even though I can't see, I'll join you on your hunt. I can't help you pick a cute boy though."

"Thanks," Daisy said gratefully. "It is so much better than acting like a pampered princess. I'm Daisy, what's your name?"

"It's Toph." She responded.

"Come on Toph, what are we waiting for, lets make some use of of being in here."

* * *

"There are so many cute girls here." Marth said to himself. "Time to work my 'Marth Magic.'"

Link chuckles. "Marth Magic? And what exactly is that?"

"It's using my charm to woo the ladies." He said flipping his hair and winking.

Link laughs harder. "I can't take you serious anymore Marth. You are _truly_ funny."

"Well In Marth's Guide to Get The Ladies, it says girls LOVE guys with long hair. At least you got a chance Link, On the other hand, Ike has no luck at all."

"Shut up Marth." Ike said agitated. "I'll kill you."  
"I'm just saying/ Me and Link have a better chance." He spots a girl. "I'm going to talk to her she's cute, see you guys later." He walks off.

"Good thing he left, he was about to get a knuckle sandwich."

"Calm down Ike, Marth's only playing. But you should start talking to some people. The first day of school is the best day to make friends. Because after that everybody gets acquainted with each other." He spots Zelda. "I'm about to talk to the blonde girl over there, talk to you later." He walks off.

"Hey there cutie :) ." Marth says holding a rose to the girl. She had black pigtails. She was wearing something like a leotard, with feathers as a skirt and also covering her shoulders. She had on long black gloves the match the design of her bodice and he thigh high boots. The boots also had metal wings coming out of them at the bottom.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." She said.

_(Hmmph, sounds like Ike.) _"You don't gotta be mean, I'm just trying to be nice." He said. Marth noticed the weapon she was leaning on. "What's that thing you're holding? Well, leaning on?" He asked her.

"It's a ring blade, I'll enjoy making sushi out of you with it." She picked it up and stared at the blade. "I think it's kind of dull anyway, mind if i use your body to sharpen it?"

Marth got nervous. "Heh heh, you know I think I hear my brother calling me. Talk to you later."

"Whatever." She put the ring blade down and continued to lean on it.

"Geez she's just like Ike." Marth said as he was walking away.

* * *

"Hi there, I'm Rosalina but you can call me Rose. What's your name?" Rose asked the girl. The girl had brown hair with bangs in the front and a long bouncy braid behind her. She was wearing a pink crop top and pink pants.

"I'm Ty-Lee." The girl said. "I'm not really good at meeting new people. I'm extremely shy."

"Well that's ok. I used to be shy too, until I met my friends. Come with me to meet them. I guarantee that they will bring you out your shyness."

"Okay." Ty-Lee said smiling.

"Ugh, we need more friends." Peach complained.

"Easy Peach, it's only the first day. We still have the rest of this day to make friends, and tomorrow, and….." Zelda froze.

"What's wrong Zelda, why did you stop in the middle of your sentence?" Peach asked her.

"Hot guy…..walking…...straight towards us!" She said overly nervous and excited.

"OMG, act natural!" Peach told her.

"Hey." The boy said.

"H-h hi." Zelda said blushing.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" He asked her.

"Peach." Peach responded to him.

"Ze-Zelda." She said still blushing.

"Zelda, that's a cute name. I'm Link. But I think I'll call you Zel from now on, is that ok?"

"Sure….okay."

"Great, talk to you later Zel." Link said as he walked away.

"That was rude." Peach scoffed. "He totally ignored me! I had my Peach charm on and everything!" She noticed Zelda wasn't listening. "Zelda? Zelda are you even listening?"

In a daze Zelda responded. "He said my name was cute."

"ZELDA!"

"Yes?" She said snapping out of it.

"Snap out of it! Gosh, I just had a crisis and you wasn't even listening!"

"I'm...I'm sorry. Shouldn't we go meet your friends now? I want to meet them."

"You're right." Peach got excited. "They probably made _tons_ of friends! Come on what are we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

_The girls meet back_

"Hey, where's Katara?" Peach asked Zelda. "She's been gone for a while, In fact I don't recall her being around when that boy in green came by either."

"Hey Peach, I'm back from boyhunting, and I made a new friend along the way." Daisy said.

"I'm Toph."

"Hi Toph, I'm Zelda."

"But Daisy, how could she boyhunt with you? She's blind." Peach said. As soon as she said that the whole school shook.

"Listen here bitch." Toph got in her face. "I may be blind but I can _still _see to kick your ass! Try me."

The whole school shook again.

"Oh and Hi Zelda." Toph finished.

"Did the school just shake?" Daisy said looking confused.

"Yea I think it just did." Said Zelda confirming what she just felt.

"Hey girls I'm back." Rosalina said walking back with Ty-Lee. "Meet my new friend, her name is Ty-Lee."

"Hi Ty-Lee, I'm Zelda."

"I'm Peach."

"Hi, I'm Daisy. Oh, Zelda I ever introduced myself to you. I'm Daisy."

"It's cool." Zelda said. "You guys need to meet my friend Katara, but I haven't seen her around.

"Yea where is she?" Peach asked.

"Maybe we should look for her in this crowd of teenagers." Daisy suggested.

"Alright, she's kind of darkskin, wearing all blue and white, brown hair."

While they look for Katara Link notices Zelda.

_(It's Zel) _"Marth, Ike lets go talk to those group of girls over there. Link suggested.

"Why?" Ike asked, seeing no point in talking to them.

_(Someone sees somebody he likes) _Marth giggled.

"Marth." Link got suspicious. "Why do you have that smirk on your face?"

"Oh, no reason. Teehee." He said trying to hide his smirk. He started running towards the girls. "Hey girls." He said out of breath from running. "My name is Marth."

"Hi." Toph said.

"Hi Marth, I'm Rosalina."

"Hi I'm Zelda."

"Hi, I'm Ty-Lee."

_(He's cute.) _Hi, I'm Peach.

"Hi I'm Daisy!"

"Nice to meet you all, my brother Link seems to be interested in one of you."

Zelda turned red.

_(Oh, so it's the one who's blushing Link's eying.) _He continued. "Well you should-"

He was cut off by Link smacking his face with a bag of chips.

"Here's that bag of chips you asked for Marth!" He said lying.

"Huh?" Marth replied confused. "What are you talking about? I didn't ask for chips!"

"Sure you did! Remember? You said 'Link I want some chips.'"

"Where did you even get those from? And I said nothing of the sort!"

Link got agitated. "Eat the chips or I will MAKE you eat them!"

Marth started crying. "I don't want them!"

"CAN'T YOU IDIOTS GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT ACTING LIKE IDIOTS?!" Ike came in, yelling at them. "THIS IS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL FOR PETE'S SAKE! ACT MATURE!"

"He started it." Marth said sniffing.

Ike pushed them behind him. "Please excuse my younger brothers. They can act so….childish at times. I'm Ike by the way."

"It's no big deal, we were looking for our friend anyway." Rose said. "Maybe you seen her? Brown hair, wears almost all blue?"

"Yea I think I have seen her. She was talking to some girl in all black with orange hair."

"OMG, that's her, come on girls. Thanks Ike." Peach said.

"You're welcome." He responded.

"You and your brothers can come with us to look for her if you like." Zelda told him.

"Sure, there's nothing else to do."

They find Katara.

"Katara there you are, you had us worried sick. Next time tell somebody before you walk off!" Peach ordered.

"I'm sorry to worry you girls. I was talking to this girl here, she was standing there all alone by herself so I thought she needed someone to talk to."

"My name is Midna."

"I'm Zelda."

"Hi I'm Daisy!"

"I'm Link."

"Hi I'm Marth."

"I'm Rosalina."

"Hi I'm Peach."

"Hi, I'm Ty-Lee."

"Toph."

"And I'm Ike."

"Nice to meet you all." Midna said.

_Attention student please go to the auditorium. _The group heard over the loud speaker.

"School is finally starting." Marth said in relief.

"It's about time." Daisy said.

"Well dudes, and dudettes. Let's go!" Zelda said.

All of them screamed. "Yeah!"


	2. Friends and Foes

"Well, we're in the auditorium." Daisy said, still looking around for boys. "What the hell do we do now?"

"I don't know." Ike responded. "Hey Marth you studied that letter. Mind telling us?"

"I think the principal is supposed to come out or something and give us our rosters." He said. "Oh no." Marth spotted someone in the distance. "Is that...Ike hide me!" He hid behind his older brother.

"What?" He moved. "No! Why?!"

A boy came and punched Marth in the face. "Heyyyyyyy Marthykins! I didn't know we were going to attend the same school!"

"I wish I'd known." Marth said sobbing.

"Oh come on Marth you don't need to hide it. You know you and Roy are like best fucking friends."

"True true." Marth said picking Roy's face. "Aint that right carrot top?"

-_- "Stop calling me carrot top! My hair is not even orange!"

"Alright tomato top." Marth giggled.

Roy made a face at him.

"Lol," Rose said. "You guys are too cute. Even if you denied Roy as you best friend I can still tell you guys are."

"Hey guys," Peach interrupted them. "I think Peach is about to come out."

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Pright Academy! I am Principal Toadsworth. As you all know, you will be trained to become princess and knights, (Blah Blah Blah)."

* * *

_As he talks_

"Ugh this is pointless." The girl with the ring blad said.

"Pointless and useless in that matter." A girl replied to her. "Half of these brainless kids won't graduate as princesses and knights anyway."

"Exactly. We could just flatly tell them that their time here is wasted." The girl with the blade replied.

"Nah, it's fun to watch them fail."

"Watch them grovel in pain, misery and confusion."

"Priceless. I like you. what's your name?"

The girl with the ring blade replied. "Tira, how about you?"

"Azula. We make a good pair of evil friends."

"I was starting to think that too."

"Man he sure can talk." Midna said.

"He's only doing his job Midna." Zelda responded to her.

"I agree with Midna." Daisy said. "Like damn."

"I will give each of you rosters, at the end of this orientation you will go to first period." The principal says as he hands all the kids the rosters.

"Looks like Marth, Ike, Roy and I are in the same class." Link said with excitement.

"Great," Ike groaned. "Same class with the three biggest morons in the world."

"You love us though Ike! :)" Marth said chuckling.

"Looks like we're in the same class." Zelda said to Katara.

"At least it won't be a total snore." She responded.

"Why are we sitting here?!" Daisy asked. "Let's go!"

* * *

_In the boys first class._

"Good Morning boys I am your first period teacher. You will call me Professor Snake."

_15 minutes into class._

"Marthy wake up!" Roy said to a sleeping Marth.

"I'm tired, leave me alone." He said back to Roy as he put his head back down on the desk.

"That's what you get for staying up all night." Ike told him as he was flipping through the pages of his book.

"He's right." Link said agreeing with Ike.

"Do you want detention on your first day Marth?" Said Professor Snake.

"I just wanna sleep!" Marth said sobbing.

* * *

_In the girls class._

Azula stood up on her desk. "Newsflash, half of you won't graduate. You'll fail MISERABLY."

"And who are you telling these girls they will fail?" Peach stood up.

Azula flipped her bangs. "Me, Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation."

"Hate to break it to you, but you're _no where near_ becoming a princess with that attitude!"

"Neither are you. Try me Pinky! I'll burn you to a crisp in a minute."

"PINKY?!" Peach was enraged. "My name is Peach! If it's a fight you're looking for I have NO PROBLEM kicking your ass!"

Katara took the water out of the plants in the class room. "And you got another thing coming if you think for ONE MINUTE she's fighting alone! Don't you know water beats fire? You'll be extinguished before you can even blink!"

Toph started earthbending the ground on the floor. "Yeah and I'll crush you like a bug. It's three against one, Azuloser!"

"I don't have powers but I WILL kick your ass just the same!" Daisy chimed in. "Nobody insults my best friend and gets away with it."

"Don't make me use my star powers on you!" Said Rose.

Zelda with a bow and light arrow in her hands aimed at Azula's head. "Try US Azula!"

"You're pretty much outnumbered Azula." Midna said with dark magic floating around her. "Stand down."

Azula showed no sign of nervousness or fear. "That's cute. People who barely know each other for a day are working together to fight me. Aren't I the popular girl all of a sudden."

"It doesn't matter how many are against her. I'll slice you ALL up. Lay a finger on Azula and you're all going down." Tira said swinging around her ring blade.

"Can you guys just stop fighting? I hate fights." Ty said with a pouty look on her face.

"No one is fighting Ty." Zelda said.

"We're just getting warmed up." Katara said, ready to attack.

"Because Azuloser here thinks she can act tough without getting her butt kicked." Toph said.

"We're simply showing her that we are not afraid of her because she can shit fire." Peach said. "Powers or no powers, we can still kick butt."

"Young ladies!" The teacher had come in. "Or should I say young warriors, since you all just handled yourself like one. My name is Ms. Keane. I am your first period teacher, and you just learned lesson one. Just because you are given the title 'princess' doesn't mean you can't act a little on the rough side. But for now let's settle down."

* * *

_Lunch_

"Hey guys, how was y'all day so far?" Rose asked the guys.

"Horrible, Marth slept in EVERY class." Ike said.

"Cut me some slack Ike gosh." Marth said.

"No cause nobody told you to stay up all night!"

"Besides Marth's adrenaline crash, how did you girls day go?" Link asked.

"We all almost got in a fight." Midna said. "Everyone except Ty-Lee."

"What?! Why?!" Marth said shockingly.

"Because some girl named Azula wanted to start a fight with Peach." Daisy said.

"I know me and Peach got off the wrong foot." Toph started, "But I wasn't going to stand there and let her fight alone if fists or _fire_ in this manner, started flying."

"So we were all going to jump in." Zelda said.

"Pause." Ike said confused. "Fire?"

"Yes fire," Katara answered. "She's a bender Ike. Haven't you heard of people called benders?"

"No we haven't but explain to us what they are." Link said.

Marth looked so interested all of a sudden.

Katara started, "Benders are people who can have powers over a certain element. For instance," She waterbended everybody drinks and started shapeshifting it." I have power over water, therefore I am a waterbender."

"And I'm an earthbender, I have power over rock, earth and metal." Toph said. "And Azula's a firebender, therefore she has power over fire and possibly lightning."

"OH MY GOSH THAT IS SO COOL!" Marth screamed.

"That is pretty neat." Link said. "Hey Zel, are you a bender too?"

Zelda looked down at her food and started blushing. "No..but I'm a really good archer." She said as she put her hair behind her ear.

"Her and the girl with the hula hoop blade think they're so tough." Peach said eyeing them at their table.

"You mean ring blade?" Marth asked.

"Yes her! Azula's pet. I don't know her name though."

"Oh I met her, she's mean."

"I don't like her." Rose said.

"After today, who would?" Daisy said.

"Guys it's only the first day, let's give them a chance!" Ty said. "Maybe they actually want to be friends."

"Don't make me laugh Ty." Rose said. "The chances of that are about less than zero."

"Hey who's that?" Katara asked looking at a boy sitting at a lunch table by himself.

"Who's who?" Daisy asked looking around.

"That boy over there, by himself." Katara slid out her seat and went over to his table.

"Hi there! I'm Katara."

"Hi…" He said.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Zuko."

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"Because most people become terrified of me after they find out who my sister is."

Katara sat down next to him. "She can't be that bad."

"Then you must've not have met her."

"You're over exaggerating, who is she?"

He hesitated before responding. "Azula."

Katara's face went blank.

"By the look on your face, I can tell you two already met."

"Yea me and my friends had a little confrontation with her earlier. But that's _your_ sister?"

"Yup, you can run away now."

"Why would I run away? So far you seem much different than Azula. Hard to believe you guys are related."

"That's what everybody says." He sighed.

"He let me introduce you to my friends." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the gang.

"Hey guys, this is my new friend. He was sitting alone so I thought I should talk to him." She said smiling.

"Are you going to talk to everybody who is a loner katara?" Daisy asked chuckling.

"Well….he's cute." Katara said.

"She's not wrong he is cute." Peach said. "What's your name cutiepie? I'm Peach."

"Zuko." He said.

"I'm Rosalina."

"Hey, I'm Marth."

"Hey Zuko, I'm Zelda."

"Hey, I'm Midna."

"Hi, I'm Daisy."

"I'm Ty-Lee."

"I'm Link."

"Toph."

"And I'm Ike."

"Guys I don't want you to freak out but…." She paused. "His sister is Azula."

Everybody stopped and stared at Katara.

"You can't be serious." Peach said.

"After what we just went through with her!" Rose yelled.

"I know I know!" Katara said. "But he's a nice guy!"

"Hmm, I don't know." Toph said. "A sibling of Azuloser in our group?"

"Guys let's give him a chance!" Ty said.

"Ty's right we shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Zelda said.

"On top of that your hair is long." Marth said. "That means you'll score with the ladies."

"Marth I should slap you." Ike said.

"Maybe we should girls, I mean he seems nice." Peach said

"Are you a firebender like Azula?" Marth asked.

"Yes I am but I can't bend lighting like she can." Zuko answered.

"SCORE! You're my friend!"

"Well as long as you don't do no funny stuff you're cool with me." Midna said.

"Same." Rose said.

"Same with me." Daisy said.

"I'll go with that." Toph said.

"Well I don't know who this Azula is, but you're cool with me." Link said.

"Me too." Ike agreed.

"Yay!" Ty squealed.

"Well it's official, welcome to our group Zuko." Peach said.

"See, I told you he was nice!" Katara said.

"Lol, thanks. It's good to know everybody won't walk in the other direction when they hear I'm related to Azula." Zuko said relieved.

"Well, as we both can see, everybody's not the same." Peach said.

"Aw man lunch is over already." Daisy groaned. "Not looking forward to class."

"Who would with Azuloser on board?" Toph asked.

"Come on guys, lets go." Rose said.

_As the gang walks out there is a boy on the other side of the room, watching them._

"Hey." The boy in all black said.

"What?" Said his friend in white.

"You see that blonde girl over there?" The boy in black asked.

"The one in the pink dress?"

"No. not her. The other one."

"The one in the blue dress?"

"No, you imbecile, the other one, with the purple on."

"Oh, what about her?"

"I want her."

"Hmm, shes cute. But why are you telling me?"

"Because she will be mine, and I will get her, whatever it takes."


	3. Weekend Fun (Part 1)

"Hmm, it's the 4th weekend since the start of school, and I am so _bored._" Peach said to herself as she flopped around on her bed. "What should I do? I should go see what the girls are up to, can't forget about the boys either. Guess I'll go see them first." Peach walks to the boys house, on her way up the doorstep she walks into Marth who looks like he's trying to sneak out.

"Oh….um, hey Peach." He said with his hand behind his head.

"Marthy? I was just about to knock on your door! You're up early, where are you going Where is Ike and Link?"

He tried to hide his nervousness. "They're still sleep, and um, out…."

"Where, at 10 in the morning?" She asked him. She knew he was hiding something.

"For a walk."

"It's 10 in the morning, your brothers are still asleep and you're going for a walk?" Peach didn't buy his story at all.

"Yup." He said.

Peach put on a sly grin. "Who are you trying to fool? You're going to see one of the girls, aren't you?"

Marth gulped. "No." He said trying to keep a straight face.

"You're _lyinnnnnnggg." _Peach said playfully.

"Alright fine you got me." He said blushing.

"See I knew you were. Who are you going to see? Toph?"

"No."

"Daisy?"

"No."

"Katara?"

"No."

"Ty?"

"No."

"Who then?"

Marth hesitated before responding. "I really don't wanna say."

"Tell me, if you do then maybe I can hook you up."

"Really?!" A light had shone in his eyes.

"Of course," She said. "and you have long hair which is a bonus is Peach's Guide To Life."

"Well in that case…..Zelda."

"Zelda? Hmm, I don't know about her but I'll try." _I think she likes Link._ "Do you like her?"

"Yea. Well I don't know actually."

"Well I guess the only way you'll know is to go see her right? Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him of the front steps. "Time to work my 'Peach Magic!'"

While they are walking to Zelda's house Marth looks at Peach. _She had a reason for coming out here too. I wonder if it's a guy._ "So Peach." He started. "It only seems right that I ask you this question. Why are _you_ out here this early?"

"Funny you should ask me that really." She said giggling. "I was bored at home so I thought I would come see what you guys are up to."

"Mmhmm." Marth said seductively. "You can't fool me. You're out here for the same reason I am. No-on just comes up to someones house early in the morning because they are 'bored.'Who are you crushing on?"

"I'm serious Marthy! I was really bored."

"Yeah and I was going for a morning jog." Marth said sarcastically.

"Hey we're here now." Peach said, ending the topic.

"Really? That was fast.

"Wait before we knock on her door. Let me do your hair!"

"My hair?" Marth said confused.

"Yeah, I need to do something that will grab her attention."

_5 minutes later_

"TADA!" She screamed. "See you look so cute now." She was proud of what she had done.

Marth looked at Peach's portable mirror. A pink ribbon was tied around his hair, like a headband. "-_- and this will grab her attention?"

"Yes, it suits you so perfectly."

"I don't think this is going to work."

"Just trust me." Peach said smiling.

Peach knocks on Zelda's door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Zelda yells from her door.

"It's Peach, open the door!"

"Could you hold on for like 10 minutes? Maybe 20?"

"I can't wait that long!"

Marth smirked. _I got an idea. _"I know how to make her come out faster." He said to Peach.

"Really? How?"  
"Watch." Marth cleared his throat. "We are not gonna wait that long Zel, so hurry up!"

_It's Link! _ Zelda ran as fast as she could to the door, sounding like a stampede. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She said out of breath.

_Wow she came to the door mighty fast. _"How did you do that Marthy?" Peach asked him. "that was like 20 minutes to .5 seconds!"

"I believe you call it reverse psychology."

"Hi Peach and Marth." She greeted them not hearing what they just said. She started looking around. "Where's Link?"

"At home." Marth answered her. "Sleeping."

"But….I thought….I." She was confused.

"No what you heard was Marthy." Peach said.

Zelda made a face at him. "That's a sick joke."

"Calm down Zelda, but can we come in?" Peach asked.

"Sure, why not." She said, still making the face.

When they got inside Peach sat down. "So Zelda, what are you plans for this weekend?"

"I wasn't going to do anything really." She noticed Marth's ribbon. "Marth, why do you have a girly headband on?"

"Do you like it? I wore it just for you. :)" He said, happy that she noticed it.

"It's cute but do you really wanna be seen like that? It's not manly."

"Well….that was just a punch to the heart." He said disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Zelda said.

"Well anyways," Peach said changing the topic again. "we should do something today! Let's go get the rest of the gang and do something!"

"Yeah I'm good with that." Zelda said. "Let's split up and go get them."

Peached smirked. "Yeah you and Marth go get the rest of the boys. I'll get the girls."

Marth whispered to her. "Peach what are you-"

"You like her right Marthy?" She whispered back. "Some alone time together is the perfect chance to tell her how you feel."

"But I don't think-"

"Look Marth even if she rebuffs you, it's still worth it to try. Otherwise you will forever be in wonder how she could feel about you."

"But..I believe she likes Link."

"Just do it, please. For me?" Peach said looking at him with a sad face.

"Fine."

"Are you guys done chatting?" Zelda said. "So who am I going with?"

"You're going with Marth. Let's meet back up at my house okay?" Peach said.

"Alright. Come on Marth.

He gulped. "Okay"

* * *

On the way walking back to the boys house Marth was staring at Zelda. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. "So um..Zelda." He started.

"Yes?" She responded?

"I wanna tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I…." he stopped. He was scared to confess his liking for Zelda, but then Peach's words came into his mind. '_Look Marth, even if she rebuffs you, it's still worth it to try. Just do it, please. For me?' _He took a deep breath. "Really like you."

"Wow." She was shocked. She had stopped walking. "I don't know what to say."

"I don't wanna go out with you or anything, but I just wanted to let you know." He said putting his hand behind his head nervously.

Zelda smiled. "Wow Marthy I give you props for telling me. I'd hate to disappoint you but," She started blushing. "I already like someone"

"I know, it's Link right?"

She gasped and blushed even harder. _How does he know!? _"Am I really that obvious?" She asked him.

"Yes you are." he smiled at her, adoring her cute blushing. "When you see him your face lights up. And when he talks to you, you blush really hard."

"Omg, really?" She asked covering her mouth. "That's embarrassing.

"No it's not. It's cute, at least to me it is."

"I didn't know I was so obvious." She said still blushing and looking away.

"Don't worry," He reassured her. "I'm pretty sure he likes you too."

Her face got even redder. "Really?!"

"Yup. You're blushing again."

"Oh be quiet." She joked. "Let me enjoy my moment. Better to blush while he's not around. But Marth can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything?"

"Could you not tell the others? If you see it then maybe they see it too. But let me believe that only you see it. Okay?"

"Sure, your secret is safe with me."

* * *

They finally reached the boys house. Marth walked in to Ike and Link nerdraging eactother while playing _SSBB. _They didn't notice him or Zelda at the door.

"You cheater!" Ike screamed at him.

"Not my fault you can't play with your own damn character!" Link screamed back.

"No you put in some kind of cheat code to make him not work!"

"Hey guys!" Marth yelled trying to break their focus. "I'm home."

"We can clearly see that." Ike said not taking his eyes off the screen, button mashing his controller.

"You don't wanna know where I went?" Marth asked.

"Nope probably doing Marth stuff." Link said.

"Who else gets up early to go places on a _saturday?_" Ike said.

Marth got sad. "You guys didn't even worry about me. That…...that hurts"

"Suck it up. Obviously we knew you were gonna be ok."

"Yea you're here aren't you?" Link said.

Marth perked up. "Well anyways, I brought someone back with me." He smirked. "Hey Zeldaaa, come in here."

"Zelda!?" Link said, breaking his concentration on the game.

"HA! Yess I'm winning!" Ike screamed.

"Hey Ike…." She started blushing. "Link."

"Ha, if all it took for me to win was to bring elfboys' girlfriend, we should bring her around more often."

"Shut up!" He barked at Ike. "Marth can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure I guess." Marth said still doing an evil grin.

They both walked in the kitchen.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't totally kick your ass right now." He said angrily.

"Because you love me!" Marth said sarcastically.

"Why would you bring her here?!"

"Because it's the weekend and me and Peach decided we should all hang out, so she came with me to get you two. You should be thanking me. It's not everyday your crush comes to your house."

"You could have at least gave me a warning!"

"You were sleep."

"Arrgh!"

Zelda came into the kitchen. "Hey can you two come on? We still have to get Roy and Zuko."

"The only person who knows where to find Roy _is_ Marth." Ike said,

"Well come on Marth let's go get him!" Zelda said.

"Alrighty let's go. Come on Link. To Roy's house it is." Marth said.


	4. Weekend Fun (Part 2)

"Hey prettyboy where's Roy?" Ike asked Marth.

"I don't know. He should've been home." Marth responded.

"That's a first. Thing 1 can't find Thing 2."

"Shut up, he's probably in the forest or something."

"Well we have to go get him!" Zelda squealed.

The group walked into the forest, looking for Roy. They called his name but no one responded. All they heard was the chirps of the birds and the moving leaves in the trees.

Marth suddenly had an idea. "Link you know these woods better than anybody. How can you tell if somebody was just here?"

"Well they'll leave tracks or something. Like a footprint, or a dropped object etc." He looked around and spotted a tree. Or like that sword slash on that tree over there."

"Sword slash?" Marth was confused. "Where?"

"Over there." Link pointed to the tree that had the cuts on it. "On that tree."

Marth looked at the tree. "Oh, I see it." The other guys walked close to it to examine it more.

"Wait a minute." Ike examined the tree more closely. "That cut is from MY blade!"

"It is?" Marth asked.

"Yes! Look at the cut, the insides look burned."

"Oh yeah, it is. That is from your blade. You were out cutting trees hothead?"

"Of course not you moron!" He snapped at Marth. "What do I look like cutting trees for no apparent reason?!"

"Then it was Roy!" Zelda said.

"Man is he in for one _supreme_ asskicking." Link commented.

"Link can you tell from here which way he went?" Ike sounded agitated.

"Yeah towards the spring."

"Gotcha." Ike sprinted off.

"I really like to know how he got his sword." Link said to himself.

"Oh no." Marth had noticed the change in Ike's attitude before he ran off. "When Ike's angry and about to beat someone's ass he doesn't know how bad he hurts them until after the fact. WE have to hurry up and get to the spring! Otherwise Roy's a dead boy!"

"As fast as Ike ran, we won't get there in time." Link said to Marth.

"Then we better start running!"

They were about to run off then Zelda stopped them. "Wait no, I'll teleport you guys there!"

"You're not coming Zel?" Link asked her.

"I can't cause I haven't been there, but you guys have. You guys have a better chance of getting there instead of running."

"You'll be here by yourself. Are you sure? We could just run."

"I'm sure, now come on before it's too late!"

Marth and Link stood in front of Zelda. She teleported them to the spring. They made it just in time. They had found Ike…..with Roy pinned to the ground. Marth ran to him and grabbed him, pulling him away from Roy. "IKE STOP!" He yelled while putting Ike in a headlock. "Don't hit him anymore!"

"Well then you better give me a _good_ reason as to why I shouldn't kill him right now! One does not simply take my sword and then not expect to get an ass beating!" He said to Marth while struggling to get out the headlock to continue beating Roy.

"But there was no reason for you to pin me down and hit me like that!" Roy said with tears coming down his face.

"But how did you get his sword in the first place?" Link asked him.

"He left it at school a couple days ago. I've been meaning to return it."

"SO YOU DECIDED TO KEEP IT AND USE IT AS A TREE CUTTER?!" Ike yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Roy screamed, hoping Ike will give him mercy. "Just please stop hitting me!"

"Stop?" Ike did an evil laugh. "I'm nowhere close to done!" He broke free of his brother's grasp and raced to Roy and continued to beat him senseless. Marth unable to stop him this time, started crying.

"Ike stop hitting him!" He said through sputtered tears. "He said he was sorry!"

"Come on Ike now you made Marth cry." Link said.

"He always cries!" Ike responded annoyed.

"That's his bestfriend though. You wouldn't let us keep getting hit by someone would you?"

"No." Ike sighed.

"Then stop hitting him. Roy learned his lesson and you got your sword back. Now can we go back to Zelda to get the rest of the crew? I don't want her to be in the forest to long by herself."

"Fine." Ike groaned. He stopped hitting Roy. "Stop crying Marth I won't hit him anymore."

"Okay." Marth said through multiple sniffing.

"You need to toughen up, you know that?"

"I know."

* * *

_They have been gone a while. I hope they're ok. _Zelda sat on a log, impatiently waiting for the boys to get back.

"Ghirahim."

"What DL?" Ghirahim answered.

"I believe it's my lucky day." DL spotted Zelda sitting along the log, unaccompanied.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there's my prize, over there, all alone."

"Well go claim it."

"It's too soon, not yet." DL had a sly grin on his face. "But I'll introduce myself. You know, get acquainted." He chuckled then walked towards her. "Aren't you cute. Name's DL."

"Hi DL, my name is-"

"I'm very aware of what your name is. Zelda." He said cutting her off.

Zelda got worried. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh word gets around. So Zelda." He sat next to her. "Do you mind becoming my princess of the dark?"

"Princess of the what?" She said confused.

"The dark." He responded.

"Um, no thanks." She tried to scoot away but her grabbed her and pulled her closer. He lifed her chin. "Come on please? Just one kiss seals the deal."

Zelda squirmed away. "I said NO!" Her bow and arrow from her hands. "Unless you want your head shot off, get away from me and go away! Heed my warning or else!"

He stood up. "Fiesty are we?"

"Zeldaaaaa! Are you still there?!" It was Link, Zelda heard him in the distance.

"That's my que to leave. Talk to you later princess." DL ran off.

Marth saw him run away from Zelda. _Who was that guy in black?_

_I was scared for a minute there. _Zelda felt her chest. It was pounding. _I hope I never see him again._

"Hey Zel, we're back. Did we take long?" Link said breaking her concentration. "and we found Roy."

"That's great." She said nervously. "It means we only got to find Zuko now. Let's go."

The 4 started walking back. Marth noticed Zelda's uneasiness.

"Hey Zelda are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'm okay. Why do you ask?" She said

"You look like something is on your mind." He knew she was lying. "Did something happen?"

"No nothing happened. Just….overthinking I guess…...A-about school." She said nervously.

_She's lying. Something did happen, it's written all over her face._

"Hey does anybody even know where Zuko lives?" Roy asked.

Everybody stopped walking.

"Holy shit." Ike said. "I don't know. Do you know Link?"

"Naw." Link said. "How about you Zel?"

"Nope." She responded. "You Marth?"

"Come to think of it…..No." He said.

"Sooo where the hell were we walking to?" Roy said.

"Damn, where do we go now?" Ike asked.

"Let's go back to Peach's house and wait." Marth suggested.

"She did say to meet back there anyway." Zelda added.

"Alright well, let's go." Ike said.


	5. Weekend Fun (Part 3)

Peach barges into Rose's house. "Rosieeeee! Wakeyyy Wakeyyy!" She yells. Rosalina wakes with an attitude.

"Peach, I am not Daisy, so do NOT come into my house like you live here!"

Peach, astounded by Rose's attitude thinks before responding. "Well…..put your spare key in a different hiding spot then. Anyways, get up, get dressed. Me and the group is hanging out today!"

"Really?" Rose asked. "What are we doing?"

"Don't know yet. That's why I'm rounding up everybody."

"So who did you get so far?"

"Well I met up with Marth earlier, and we got Zelda. And I sent those two to get the rest of the guys. So i'm getting the girls."

"And you only managed to get me?"

"Well, you were the first house I was near. We still gotta get Daisy, Toph, Ty and Midna."

"Don't forget Katara."

"Yeah, I almost forgot, see come on. I told Marth to meet back up at my house anyway."

"Alright. I think Midna is not too far from me let's get her." Rosalina gets dressed then goes leaves her house with Peach to go to Midna's place. When then reach her house Peach skips up the steps and bangs hard on the door.

"Hey girl you home? Open the door!"

Midna comes and opens the door.

"Hey, come join us!" Peach screams.

"Come join?" Midna asks with a confused look on her face. What are you guys doing?"

"Don't know, thats why we are rounding up everybody."

"Guys too?"

"Yup."

"Hmm, can't pass up a day to hang with the sexy knight brothers. Count me in!"

"3 down, 4 to go." Rose says quietly to herself.

* * *

"Hey Daisy, Peach, Midna and rose are at your door." Toph says.

"Really?" Daisy says surprised. "I didn't hear them knock. How do you know?"

"I can feel them coming, with my earthbending of course. Since I can't see physically I see with my earthbending."

"Wow that's awesome, If I could do that I would know when Peach is about to burst my door open."

As if on que, Peach swings open Daisy's door and walks in. "Hey Daisy get ready we're about to-" She stops midsentence after she sees Toph. "Toph?! You're here?"

Toph smiles. "In the flesh and blood."

"She came by here earlier." Daisy explained.

"Well that kills two birds with one stone!" Midna exclaims. "We can go get Ty and Katara now!"

"May I ask what you girls are talking about?" Daisy asks.

"Peach decided we should all hang out today." Rose explains. "So we're going around to get everybody."

"Oh yeah, thats cool. We were starting to get bored here anyway." Toph says yawning.

"Yea that sounds fun." Daisy agrees.

"Well next stop Ty's house." Peach says walking out the door. The other girls follow.

* * *

When the girls get there they see Ty outside.

"Oh hey girls what's up?" Ty asks as she finishes doing a backflip.

_O_O did she just do a backflip?_ Rose says to herself in her head.

"We're gonna have some fun this weekend!" Peach says excitedly.

"And the boys are going to be with us." Midna says with a smirk.

"That sounds fun," Ty responds. "can I come?"

"That's why we came by your house, let's go. Katara is our last girl to get." Peach grabs Ty's arm.

"Then we can meet back with Link and the others." Midna says.

The girls walk to Katara's house, Peach knocks on her door.

"Hello anybody home?"

There is no answer.

"Toph, can you feel her in there?" Daisy asks Toph, remembering how she notified her of Peach barging into her house.

"Nope." Top says after a couple seconds. "No one's home."

"Hmm, where could she be?" Rosalina asks.

"Let's just go back to my house, we might find her on the way back." Peach says.

* * *

The whole gang (except for Katara and Zuko) meets each other at Peach's house.

"OMG, Link!" Midna runs to Link and grabs his shirt as if in a panic. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Um?" Link looks confused. "Hello to you too Midna."

"You better back off Midna." Ike warns. "Elfboy belongs to Zelda."

"SHUT UP IKE!" Link yells at his brother.

Zelda shyly giggles.

"Hey girls!" Marth and Roy say at the same time.

"Nice headband Marth." Midna says to Marth.

"Thanks." Marth says smiling ear to ear now that somebody commented on his headband.

"Hey guys, where's Zuko?" Rose asks.

"None of us knew where he lived," Ike responds. "so we just came back here. We hoped you find him."

"That's odd." Midna says. "Because we can't find Katara either."

Marth gets a sly grin on his face. "Uh-oh. Is anybody else thinking what I'm thinking?"

"They could both be together?" Toph says, rightfully answering his question.

"Aww, Zutara!" Ty says in delightment.

"Zutara?" Daisy says confused.

"That's the only explanation!" Peach says excitedly.

"She's somewhere igniting his fire." Midna says in a sensually kind of way. "Or in this case, putting it out."

"Was that supposed to be a pun?" Toph asks Midna.

"Yea." She responds.

"Lol, fail!"

"So what do we do?" Daisy asks Peach.

"Obvi, we look for them!" Peach says.

"Well she's gonna be somewhere around water right?" Rosalina asks.

"To the spring!" Marth says.

"Aww we just came from there." Roy complains.

"Get off your lazy butt, we're going back there!" Daisy yells at him.

* * *

When the gang reaches the spring, they see Katara waterbending.

"Wow.." Midna says amazed. "Wow she looks like, some kind of angel."

"She looks beautiful. I wish I could waterbend." Ty says moping.

"It's like she's one with the water." Marth says staring at her in awe.

"Yeah well I can't see anything, all I hear is splashing. I hope you all had fun looking because I'm about to ruin the moment." Toph says. "KATARA!" She screams.

Katara jumps around and the water falls. "Woah, you guys scared me. What's wrong?"

"You disappoint me." Peach says.

"So much for Zutara." Rose says disappointedly.

"Can someone explain to me what that that means!?" Daisy says.

"Come again?" Katara says confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"It's something you didn't do AT ALL." Midna says. "We'd thought you'd be here snogging Zuko."

"But instead you're out here playing with water." -_- Peach says annoyed.

"Don't get me wrong, I was just with him not too long ago." Katara responds.

"Sooooo." Zelda says. "There was some action?"

"You girls are all some fucking freaks." Ike says.

"I agree." Link says.

"Can you teach me how to waterbend?" Marth asks Katara.

"Back to the topic." Roy says. "Where's Zuko?"

"I walked him home not to long ago. " Katara answers. She notices the bruises on Roy. "Roy are those bruises on you? What happened? Come here let me heal those for you."

"You have healing powers too?!" Zelda asks excited. "So do I! Let's heal him together."

While Zelda and Katara heal Roy. Zelda takes notice of all the wounds on Roy. "I can't believe I didn't see all these bruises on you. Did you get in a fight?"

"No, Ike beat me up."

"Ike...why?" Rose asks.

"He took my sword." Ike says plainly.

"Hello?" Toph says interrupting them. "Did we forget our main topic here? Getting Zuko!"

"Oh yeah he's home. I could go get him if you like." Katara says.

"Wait a minute." says Link. "Katara, Marth, Roy, Ike and I were at the spring earlier. How come we didn't see you?"

"So it was y'all that I saw at the spring earlier." Katara responds. "I wasn't sure if it was you guys from far away, so I decided to keep my distance. So Marth was that you crying?"

"That was him." Ike answers.

"Back to Zuko!" Peach says. "Who's going to get him?!"

"I'll get him." Ty says. "Which way is his house Katara?"

"If you walk down those group of trees, he's down that way." She points to the trees.

_Something might happen to her like Zelda when we left her alone. _"She shouldn't go by herself!" Marth yells.

"You're right Marth. I'll go with her." Link says.

"Hurry back you two!" Midna says. "And don't stop to sniff the roses on the way."

"Midna you have a dirty mind." Daisy says.

Midna giggles. "You said it, not me."

* * *

At Zuko's house Ty cheefully cartwheels to the door and knocks on it.

"Comin-" A voice is heard coming to the door. It's Azula. "Oh it's you." She looks at them annoyed. "From the goodie goodie group. What do you want?"

"Hi Azula." Ty says cheerfully. "Is Zuko home?"

"Zuzu? Yes he's home. I'll go get him for you, only so you can get out of my sight." She flips her hair as she walks inside the house.

As Azula walks into the house to get her brother, someone walks up behind Link.

"Oooh, you're cute. You're body is just so beautiful. It's perfect to use my blade on."

"Tira! I told you don't talk to outsiders!" Azula yells at her. "Get in here!"

"Coming!" Tira yells back at Azula. "See you at school elfboy." She winks at him and walks away. As Tira walked in Zuko walked out.

"Azula wait!" Ty says before Azula disappears inside the house.

"What?! You got Zuko stop bothering me!"

"I like your outfit and hair, it looks nice."

Azula doesn't say anything, she just slams the door behind Zuko.

"You think she could take a compliment." Zuko says. "Anyways, Ty what's up?"

"Nothing." Link responds instead. "The group is hanging out today that's all."

"Oh that sounds better than being stuck with her all day." Zuko sighs. "But we don't want to keep them waiting do we? Let's go."

* * *

"Hey girls and guys, we got him!" Link says as they return to the spring.

"Yay, I'm healed now so it won't be as painful having fun!" Roy says.

"As painful?" Midna says confused.

"Alright I say it's time to PARTYYYYYYYYY!" Peach yells. "Prepare for the BEST WEEKEND EVER!"

"I don't know." Rose says. "It might end up turning out crazy, knowing you Peach."

"I'm scared." Zelda says.

Peach reassures her. "Don't be it'll be fun!"


End file.
